


Acceptance

by firesonic152



Series: One-Word Prompts [3]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Acceptance, Drabble, Gen, Meta, Moving On, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kojuro was Masamune's rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt acceptance.

Kojuro was Masamune’s rock.

Masamune was lightning and thunder, storms of rage, lashes of emotion, a sword without a scabbard that could be swayed to violence with so much as a breeze.

Kojuro was the rock that weathered out the lightning, singed but firm, the rock that did not shrink from thunder nor bleed when pierced.

When Masamune trudged through mud, it was his rock that braced his feet. When his own legs betrayed him, it was his rock that kept him steady.

Through everything, Kojuro was there with open arms that did not offer baseless comfort, but support, _acceptance_.

Acceptance of his faults. Acceptance of his mistakes. Acceptance of when he faltered or slipped or _broke_ , but Masamune would never shatter with such steady ground to help him pick up the pieces.

"Guess it’s my turn, then," Masamune spoke to the nameless rock. It was matted from years of being worn down by the elements, but it still shone as a drop of water clung to its side like a tightly held secret.

Masamune would have it no other way.

After so many years of safety, he had forgotten that rocks were also cold and unforgiving and _lifeless_.

Acceptance was a mountain but Masamune climbed it anyway.


End file.
